The present invention relates to cable systems for effectively transferring parallel digital signals between spaced-apart sets of connector elements, for example between connector plugs or the like.
There are many situations in which parallel signals are to be conveyed in at least one direction between a first multi-connector plug and a second multi-connector plug. One example of this, in connection with which the present invention will be described hereinafter in detail by way of specific example, is in connecting a multi-element connector on a CPU front-end processor to a multi-element connector on a remote modem by way of a cable, so that the information contained in parallel signals on the connector elements of the front-end processor may be transferred to the modem in parallel form, and vice versa.
In many applications it is also desirable that such cable interconnections be capable of removal and replacement, so that different interconnections, or no interconnection, can be provided at will. In such applications it would obviously be highly undesirable to provide fixed, permanent connection to the cable, as by soldering, for example. Instead, quick-disconnect connector plugs are required at each end of the cable and on the equipment to be interconnected.
It is known to utilize for such purposes a multi-conductor cable containing at least one conductor for each parallel signal to be transmitted, and to provide a suitable multi-conductor cable connector on each end of the cable. However, as the number of parallel signals, hence the number of conductors in the cable, is increased (e.g. above 15 or so), the cable becomes thicker, heavier, more expensive and more difficult to handle and to dress in the desired positions.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and useful cable system for conveying parallel signals from one set of connector elements to another.
Another object is to provide such cable system which is relatively small, light, inexpensive and easy to handle and dress.